You Belong Here
by Austin-and-Allen
Summary: Senior year. High school still sucks. Yep. It's one of THOSE stories. OCs, and other AT characters. Hunter is Huntress Wizard, Amber is FP, and Lacy is LSP. Leave any good or bad reviews if you feel like anything should be said.
1. New year, new drama

Never again. Never again shall I be the victim of a cruel joke like that. She made fun of me for the seventy-eighth time. But now she's gone, and I won't let her humiliate me again. Not after her blood dripped form my hands. As the knife past through her neck, I pulled her into a hug and let the blood run over me. "It's finally over. I have finally gotten my revenge on you."

I awoke in a cold sweat, horrified at the dream I had. "What the hell was that?" I rose from my bed, throwing the cover off of me and heading for the closet. I gabbed a pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I headed for the kitchen and was greeted by my mother.

"Good morning, Austin. Sleep well?" Adriana was making breakfast for me, and I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

"Uh, yeah. Like a baby. Heh heh." I avoided the conversation, thinking about that dream. _Elain? I don't know anyone by that name. I wonder what that dream was about._

"Austin, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Allen walked in the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Just nervous about school today. Summer break is finally over and I am nervous about it being my senior year. I've been kinda slipping up a lot the last few years. I don't want to fail."

"Don't worry, bro. I know you'll do fine this year." Adriana pulled out a knife. "Because if you don't it's going to be a blood bath."

"Heh. Yeah, you better do a good job. You don't wanna make you're sis mad." We all laughed, and I grabbed my backpack. Adriana pulled her's off the the chair, and Allen grabbed the keys. "Time to go, guys. Can't be late to school on the first day."

* * *

After arriving to school, I watched the car pull away. Adriana made her way to the school entrance, and I followed behind her. We went inside and found our way to the gym. I sat with the rest of my grade, and Adriana with hers. I sat in the back away from everyone else. I looked around to see the changes my classmates had made over the summer.

Joe was as goofy as ever, sitting beside his girlfriend and making jokes. John sat with his friends talking about the new games he played over the summer, and Hunter was looking straight at me. _Wait, why is she looking at me?! Oh no, she looks mad. I hope I didn't do anything wrong!_ She started making her way towards me, and I started looking around nervously._  
_

"Austin, what the heck? Are you avoiding me again," she asked, "Or are you just nervous to see you're girlfriend after not talking to her all summer?"

"I got my phone taken away for the whole summer and I couldn't text or call anyone."

"So why didn't you ever answer the door when I came over?!" Ah, Hunter. She was never the kind of girl to let things go easily.

"Eh... I got nothin'. Sorry, I was kinda getting myself into trouble again. I knew how you feel about that, so i didn't want to talk to you in fear of letting it slip out."

She sighed, and sat down next to me. "Austin, you know i just want you to be safe and happy. I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worry." She hugged me, and I heard a small sob.

I pulled her away and noticed her crying slightly. "Hunter, don't cry. I wasn't trying to get into trouble. I just can't seem to get away from it now. I just want you to know that I'm trying to change, and I'm only trying to make you happy." The bell rang, and her friends dragged her away. "Man, this is going to be a stressful year."

Walking through the hallway, I was about to go to my locker when I saw a kid with blonde hair harassing Adriana. She was trying to get past him, but he wouldn't let her leave. "Come on, don't just blow me off. Answer my question!"

I came up behind him, grabbed his right arm, and pulled it behind his back. "Is this guy bothering you, sis? Can I break his arm?"

"No! Austin, this is Finn Mertens. Finn, this is my brother. The one who WON'T break your arm." She looked at me, and I let go. "Finn was just asking me out on a date. I really don't have time for this, though. We need to get to class." She pushed her way past us, and Finn followed me to my class room.

"What's your deal? Got a man crush on me? Stalking me now?" I started getting irritated.

"No. We have study hall together." He made his way past me into the class room, and the bell rang. Great, stressed AND tardy.

* * *

I grabbed my math book and my backpack, then headed for the door. Finally, school was over. I was trying to stuff my book in my backpack, when I ran into a girl with red hair. Her skin was pale, and she had golden brown eyes. "I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Yeah? Next time you run into to me like that, I'm going to steal that bag and burn it!" She started turning about as red as her hair, and I couldn't help but be amused by this.

"Fair enough. Hi, I'm Austin. Senior, you?" I held out my hand, but she ignored it.

"I'm Amber. I'm a sophomore, but I just moved here. I had to change schools 'cause of all the fights I got in last year."

"You know, it's probably because of that temper that you got into fights. But hey, people have their reasons for their emotions. I won't pry." Adriana walked out of the building behind me, talking to Finn, when Amber looked up and saw him.

"Why are you here?! You're not supposed to be at this school! But hey, looks like you've found ANOTHER girl to trick into being your mindless slave."


	2. Dig your parents and your own graves

"Who are you calling mindless, bitch?! I won't take crap from a psycho who has a bad temper!" Great, Adriana is getting into another fight. Better stop this before she gets suspended again.

"Well you look pretty dumb to me. Or maybe I'm just making assumptions based on the way you look. Because, you look to me like you can't afford to pay for an education. What, mommy and daddy spending all their money on drugs and gambling?" I lost. I turned towards Amber and smacked her across the face. "What the hell..." Adriana ran over to her and punched her in the stomach.

"You can talk crap about us all you want, but don't you say a word about our parents, you hear me?!" Adriana was crying, and I was close to doing the same thing. "You don't know our parents, so don't ever talk about them like that!" Adriana ran off crying, and Finn ran after her.

"Must have touched on a sensitive subject. Ha! Guess I was right about..."

"Shut your damn mouth, already! The reason she is so upset about what you said is because our parents are dead! Maybe the reason you got kicked out of your old school is because you're an insensitive bitch! Why did you even have to start that crap anyway?!" I was so close to tears, I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

"Calm down, and I'll tell you. And I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know." I was stil angry, and didn't face her but I stayed silent. "That boy, Finn, he and I used to date. When I was with him, he would hit on girls and act like I didn't matter. Said he had to keep his options open. Well, one day, he wrote a note to me that said some pretty mean stuff. He even tried blaming it on some else, just so I would fight the guy. Well, when I found out, I dumped the jerk. I was heartbroken, but he didn't seem to care. He avoided me, and started hitting on girls more, trying to get them to go out with him. Girls started making fun of me for what happened. That's why I got into so many fights. All of it is his fault, and I thought he was starting it again with that girl, um..."

"Adriana. She's my sister. Also, don't worry about her. She will keep him in line. Trust me, if she wasn't so upset about our parents, you probably wouldn't be here, seeing as you made her as mad as you did."

"Noted. So, what's your story? Aside from the no parents." I looked at her, confused. "Oh, come on. I know you aren't just the aaverage Joe, going to school, making decent grades, nothing important about him. I mean, no normal guy would have a scar this big on his back." She lifted my shirt up, revealing the scar that stretched from the base of my neck to my hip.

"Fine, you got me. I used to be involved in a gang. Lots of drugs, a couple gang fights, a nd two or three trips to juve. Well, this started my freshman year. My parents were still alive then. Honestly, if it weren't for me, they'd still be alive."

"Oh, im sure that's not true."

"It is. If I had never gotten involved in any of that, been the good kid my brother is, they would still be alive. My sophomore year, I was in a bad fight, which is where I got this scar. Guy grabbed a broken metal pipe, swung it and went all the way across my back. I was hospitalized for about three months, and had to get a lot of stiches. Well, while I was in the hospital, and Adriana and my brother were both at school, my parents decided to come visit me in the hospital. They never made it there."

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. Heh. How cliche.

"Yeah. Well, I was passed out from drugs when it happened. When I woke up, there was a doctor who walked in and gave me the news. Apparently, someone fell asleep at the wheel, and he and my parents had a head on collision. The man who fell asleep had suffered many injuries, and lost both his left arm and leg. Small amount of brain damage, but he survived. Lucky bastard. My parents weren't so lucky. I asked to see photos of the wreck, and what was left of my parents was almost completely unrecognizable. Made me throw up.

"That was the same day I was getting out of the hospital, so when I got home, you can bet it was crazy. My brother, Allen, and Adriana were both so devastated. When I got there, they looked at me with hate in their eyes. Adriana just started crying more than she already was and ran to her room. I tried talking to Allen, but he got angry, threw the chair he was sitting in across the room, and started to hit me. I didn't know what to do. He was always stronger than me, so I couldn't take him in a fair fight, so it didn't help that I was still recovering from an injury. I asked him what was wrong, and he showed me the letter our parents left them explaining why they left. I froze, unable to do anything. He started yelling at me, but I couldn't even hear him I lost all of my senses, then started breaking things.

"I was so out of control, I actually started taking it out on Adriana. I exerted myself so much, I ended up ripping this back open, and had to go back to the hospital. While I was there, I was so depressed that I started cutting myself. I would sneak out of my room and grab anything I could to cut myself with. Eventually, they had to strap me down. I had a therapist come visit me every Wednesday and Friday. I missed my whole sophomore year, and ended up having to redo all of my classes. Im nineteen now. I still have days where it gets bad and I have to have Allen stop me from hurting someone."

"Wow. I.. I don't know what to say. Who all knows this?"

"Well, besides Allen, Adriana, and myself, you're the only person who knows the whole story. I don't even know why I told you that, but I couldn't help it."

"It's okay. I like honesty. I'm glad you told me your story. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll be here for you if you need me to." She hugged me, and I felt kinda awkward at first, but eventually hugged her back. After about a minute, she pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. I stared back, confused a bit, but then she leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but got carried away and kissed her back.

"Oh. My. GLOB! Hunter is SO hearing about this!" I freaked out and pulled away.

"Crap! Lacy, wait!" She took off running, and I turned back to Amber, worried. "Oh man, oh man! I am in SO much trouble!"

"Why? It's just a kiss." I face-palmed.

"Lacy is the worst gossip in the school. She just saw me kiss YOU. I have a girlfriend, and if she finds out, that this happened, I'm dead!"

"Wait, you have a girlfriend? Then why did you kiss me back, psycho?! Are you just trying to toy with my emotions too?! Geez, I can't trust men! I hate you, Austin. Don't ever talk to me again." She smacked me across the face and ran away. I stood there, alone, left to loathe myself.


	3. Life is painful

I ran around the school, searching for Lacy, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I was finally giving up and headed out the doors of the main entrance when I ran into the two people I didn't want to see right now. "AUSTIN! Man, what have you been up to? We haven't seen you all day!" Clark was an annoying jerk who seemed to not care if he crosses the line or not.

"Come on, Clark. Leave the wuss alone. He's probably been avoiding us because he doesn't want anymore dead family members." Theo. Emotionless guy who only a few people can really tell what he means when he says something. I'm one of those people. Right now he's being sympathetic.

"Dude, why you got to take it there? Leave the past in the past." Clark turned towards me and smiled his wide 'im going to steal your stuff' smile. "I just wanted to say props, man. Heard about that sophomore girl you made out with."

"It was like that, I swear! I.."

"Oh, don't worry. I understand. A ladies man like you can only be tied down for so long, right? Better to hook up with the easy, younger girls so you don't get tied down, right?"

"No!" A hand grabbed my shoulder, so I turned and, to my surprise, found another new kid.

"That better be true, for your sake." He turned to Clark. "And you better take back what you said about that girl."

"Oh yeah? Why should I? Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm the who's going to kick your ass if you don't take back what you said."

"You threatening me now, huh? Well, if that's how you want to..."

"AAAAUUUUUSSSTIIIIINNNN!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"You, my man, are dead." Clark laughed at me, got punched in the face when he wasn't paying attention.

Theo put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Do you want me to avenge your death, my friend?"

"We're friends?" He nodded. "Uh, no thanks. Hopefully that won't be necessary." He nodded again, then waved to me as I walked away. I started trying to make my way home to avoid getting seen by anyone, but apparently, my life isn't that fair.

"Austin!" Hunter was running after me, then tackled me when she caught up two me.

"Hunter, it's not what you think! I..."

"Oh, don't worry. I know what you were doing. Ditching your girlfriend again, just like summer." What.

"Oh. Yeah, I completely forgot, sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not. So, Mr. Math genius. What did you think of our new math teacher, Mr. Abadeer? Kind of a jerk, right? Maybe we should pull a prank on him."

"Heh. Yeah, maybe. He didn't seem so bad to me. But most of the students seemed to act like zombies after his class." We laughed for a minute, then I saw a shadow getting closer and closer.

"Um, what is that?" I said. Suddenly, Lacy showed up.

"Hunter! Get away from that two-timing jerk!"

"What are you talking about, Lacy? This is my boyfriend."

"Nuh-uh. That boy was making out with another girl. I even got a picture of it."

"Austin?!" Oh no.

* * *

"Hey, Austin. How was your OH MY GOD! What happened to you?!" Allen ran to get some rags out of the bathroom.

"It's my own fault. I made hunter mad, so she stabbed me in the shoulder. Honestly, is there any way for me to avoid trouble."

"I doubt it. It seems to be drawn to you. Speaking of trouble, have you seen your sister?"

You mean she isn't home? Crap. A new girl said some stuff about Mom and Dad, so she ran off. We should probably go look for her." Allen came back in the room and threw the rags at me.

"You take care of yourself. I'll go look for her." I started treating my wound and he head out to find her.

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into. I've got to hurry up and get out there. If she is in danger, then we're going to need as manny people as we can get." I quickly finished dressing my qound, then headed out the door. Hurt or not, I couldn't let my sister get mixed up in something she shouldn't.

* * *

After searching the whole town, Allen and I met up and decided to check our old hideout. A little trail that leads five minutes out into the woods on the edge of town. "Are you sure she'll be here? I mean, what if we missed her and she went back home already?"

"Maybe, Allen. But I need to make sure. You can head back home if you want, but I'm going in there to check." Allen never did like going in here. To many risks, apparently.

"Fine. Just be careful. We can't have you going back to the hospital."

"I don't think that's an option. I'm already hurt, so it's probably best I go to the hospital anyway." I made my way down the trail. I was about half way there when I heard Adriana crying and what sounded like someone getting hurt.

"Just leave her alone. You touch her and I'll kill you!" It was Finn. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get there in time to help. Then I heard Adriana scream as I entered the opening of the trail. It was the same guy who had given me the scar on my back, along with a few other guys I wasn't worried about, beating up Finn. He looked so bad, I didn't recognize him at first.

"Austin!" Adriana ran over to me and hugged me, still crying. "You've got to help him, or they'll kill him!"

"Don't worry, sis. You go run home and get Allen. I'm hurt, so I don't see this going very well for me." She nodded, then ran off. "Okay, there are two options here guys." They turned around and faced me giving Finn an opportunity to get up and move out of their reach. "You can leave now, and we can forget about all of this, or you get your asses handed to you, and look like a bunch of idiots."

The guy who gave me my scar just laughed. "You honestly think that you can take all three of us? Ha, you must be an... wait, I know you. You're the kid I sent to the hospital. I hope you've gotten stronger since then, because this is going to hurt." He ran at meand tried to punch me in the face, but I blocked him and punched him in the stomach. The other two realized that this wasn't going to be an easy win, so the ran over and grabbed my arms. They pulled me up to a tree and held me against it.

"You never were one for a fair fight."

"Shut you're mouth!" The man slammed my head against the tree and everything went black.


End file.
